


Estrella

by agnetasteam



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/agnetasteam
Summary: El fútbol estaba plagado de estrellas, cada una brillaba con un talento que los destacaba. Pero Messi con su luz iluminaba todo el equipo.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Estrella

Cristiano llegó a Portugal en un chárter privado un par de horas atrás, para una gala benéfica de recaudación de fondos para las juveniles de diversos equipos tailandeses que habían sido afectados por un tsunami recientemente. No contaba con toda la información del evento, su _manager_ había incluido el mismo en su agenda porque el Sporting de Lisboa era uno de los promotores de la gala.

Ni bien ingresó al lugar donde el evento se llevaba a cabo, una avalancha de flashes y micrófonos se hicieron presente delante de él. Por suerte ya estaba acostumbrado, delante de los medios solo tenía que ponerse en personaje. Un par de frases cordiales sobre solidaridad, reconocer a su ex club por la excelente iniciativa, y la prensa lo dejaba ingresar al lugar tranquilo. 

Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, contestando brevemente saludos de otras celebridades del fútbol que habían sido invitadas también. Pero no lo pudo evitar, buscar a Messi en esos acontecimientos era una actitud que siempre realizaba de manera subconsciente.

Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta por qué siempre trataba de sentarse a su lado. Quizás era algo que los medios esperaban, la imagen de ambos juntos en las primeras tapas de las revistas era codiciada por todos los fotógrafos, y él no era quién para quitarles ese momento.

¿Pero qué ganaba él en todo esto?

No podía afirmar que Lionel le cayera bien más allá del ámbito del fútbol, porque no lo conocía en profundidad. Habían hecho un par de entrevistas en conjunto para _sponsors_ en común, y siempre había sido ameno hacerlas. En el campo de juego tenían breves intercambios que eran agradables también, pero esos los tenía con la mayoría de sus colegas.

Tampoco lo odiaba, aunque los medios siempre especularan con esa posibilidad. Ni podía admitir que sentía un poco de envidia en algunas circunstancias, sobre todo cuando ganaba algún premio en el que él estaba nominado también.

Lo que sabía era que un día debía encontrar una respuesta, y ponerle un punto final a ese misterio.

Messi lo saludó cordialmente cuando lo vio llegar. Tuvieron un breve intercambio de rutina, las mismas preguntas básicas que en todos las galas Cristiano le hacía contestar. Y cuando el silencio se prolongaba demasiado, el portugués agregaba una pregunta más, aunque el repertorio ya se le estaba terminando.

— Tú ciudad es más bonita que lo que recordaba —dijo Lionel cuando la gala ya estaba por finalizar, tomando por sorpresa a su colega.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que esta ciudad es más bonita que lo que recordaba. Vine en un remix desde el aeropuerto. Esta vez presté más atención… creo.

—Realmente lo es. Puedo darte un tour la próxima vez que vengas.

Cristiano se ofreció porque parecía la repuesta más cortes para ese comentario, siendo él originario de Lisboa, no porque consciente mente planeara hacerlo.

—Qué bueno, planeo quedarme hasta pasado mañana.

Cristiano iba a preguntar nuevamente “¿qué?” pero se contuvo. La conversación comenzaba a tornarse extraña y Messi evadía mirarlo a la cara, lo que era más incómodo aún. Aparte, no tenía planeado quedarse en Lisboa, su agenda dictaba que regresara esa misma noche a Turín. Pero no sabía cómo negarse de forma amable.

¿Aludir que tenía que regresar con urgencia tal vez?

Pero bastó que Lionel lo mirara fugazmente a los ojos para que accediera.

—Claro, claro. Será cuestión de organizarnos para visitar lo que a tu esposa e hijos les interese.

—Vine solo —respondió el argentino de inmediato.

—Ah… claro.

Cristiano se preguntó por un momento si Messi y su _manager_ tendrían algún plan de hacer una nota del astro argentino conociendo la capital portuguesa, y si incluirlo a él era una forma de hacerla más interesante. Pero no tenía sentido, estaba claro que Lionel no podía adivinar que él se iba a ofrecer como anfitrión. ¿Esta situación no era normal o lo era y él la estaba analizando demasiado?

—Lo siento —la voz del rioplatense lo interrumpió de sus divagues —. Si vos ya tenías planes con tu familia, olvídalo. Será en otra ocasión.

Ahí tenía la excusa perfecta para evitar ese momento. Una parte de sí le gritaba que acabara con esto.

Pero había otra parte, la que siempre lo instaba a buscar a Messi en los eventos, a sentarse junto a él, a mirar algunos de sus partidos o entrevistas, que le exigía no dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—No, está bien. Yo también vine solo.


End file.
